


get in the (adventure) zone

by AmbientMagic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, The Adventure Zone crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: In which Midorima makes the MiraGen play DnD, I shamelessly pull from my current favorite podcast, and Akashi causes trouble.





	get in the (adventure) zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the KnB Server AU battle for the category Fantasy: RPG. Goooo Cool Ranch!

 

“--and that’s the basics,” Midorima finished.  “Any questions?”

Around the table, every hand went up, and Midorima sighed behind the screen protecting his notes.  He looked around the table and seemed to resign himself to the worst.  “Yes, Aomine?”

“When do we get to hit stuff?” he asked.  

“We haven’t even introduced our characters yet!  God, okay.  We’ll start with you.  Did you read the manual?  What race is your character?”

Aomine stared for a moment before flipping open his book.  “Uhhhhh…. I’m….. a bugbear.  Named….. Klarg.”

“Klarg?”  Midorima goggled.  

“You said it’s gotta be a fantasy name!” Aomine defended.  “Leave Klarg alone.  He’s big and hairy and he has a club and a hellhound because he’s badass.”

Midorima frowned.  “You get a hellhound when I say you’ve earned one.  Fine, we have… Klarg.  Kagami?”

Kagami leaned forward.  “Okay, my character is a lawful good cleric dwarf named Merle Highchurch.  He’s a follower of the god Pan, which means he’s into nature and healing people, and he carries a staff which gives him a +2 to all unarmed attacks.  He--”

“Okay,” Midorima interrupted.  “Um, great.  You’re… good to go.  You’ve played before?”

“Nope,” Kagami shrugged.  He ate a handful of chips.

“My turn!”  Kise stopped fidgeting with his new dice set and pulled his character sheet toward him.  

It was blank.

“My character is an elf wizard named….”  Kise looked across the table at Murasakibara, who was finishing his meal and ignoring everyone else.  “Taaco.”

“You’re naming your goddammed wizard Taco?” Midorima said irritably.  “Pl _ ease _ , will someone take this seriously.”

“No, no!” Kise said.  “It’s Taaco with two A’s.  It’s fantasy, right?  So tacos don’t exist.”  He sat up straight.  “Maybe my character is going to invent them!”

“You know what?  Fine.  Fine, that’s great.  So we have Klarg, Merle, and… Taaco.”  

Akashi cleared his throat at the end of the table.  “I believe it’s my turn now.  My character is a dwarven fighter named Magnus Burnsides.  I have his character ready to go; I just need to roll his stats.”  With that, he picked up his dice and started rolling them.  Everyone stared in amazement.  

“... That can’t be right,” Kagami finally said.  “Here, use my dice instead for the next couple.”  He shoved his basic d20 across the table, and Akashi obligingly rolled it too.

“...You’ve just rolled six critical hits  _ in a row,”  _ Midorima marveled.

Akashi smiled smugly.  “My rolls are absolute.”  


End file.
